


The Heart Of Sphinx (for Girl readers)

by TrixieGalaxy



Category: Lupin III, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Demons, Team Up, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieGalaxy/pseuds/TrixieGalaxy
Summary: (Y/N) = your name, or any name of your choosingfor Girl readers!Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon goes to Tokyo to steal a special ring and necklace in hopes of finding a lost treasure called The Heart Of Sphinx, which is said to once be owned by a criminal organization called, The HOLY.Meanwhile Ririn wins tickets for a new exhibit, the same one that Lupin was going to be at, and takes (Y/N), Shiang, and Rika along.The theft goes well at first for Lupin and his gang until demons suddenly attack them, but is lucky saved by (Y/N).They all then learn that the Acolytes also have their eyes set on finding The Heart Of Sphinx and will get rid of anyone who stands in their way. Including Lupin and his gang.Now Lupin and the Liberators must work together to solve the mystery of the treasure and bring an end to the Acolytes plan.(I don't own any of the Lupin the 3rd or Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 characters)





	1. Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 info

**Author's Note:**

> Info about  
> Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2  
> for those who haven't played the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who haven't played the game

From the makers of the Persona series, Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 is the latest entry in the three-decade-long Megami Tensei video game franchise; bringing its dark themes, thrilling battles and mysterious storylines to life, to mobile platforms!

Take on the role of a **Devil Downloader** , also known as a **Dx2**.

Dx2s are able to summon and command demons using a special smartphone app.

Led by a mysterious man, you gain access to this special app and become a member of the Liberators, a secret organization that fights to protect the world from an opposing faction of Dx2s.

The enemy is known only as **the Acolytes**.

Driven by their own ideology, the Acolytes abuse their demon-summoning capabilities to wreak chaos, and are secretly eliminating people with high empathy quotients (EQ) who pose a threat to their goals.

Pick up your smartphones and join us in this quest to protect the world from the evil Acolytes!


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters from the story

The **protagonist** is the player character in Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2. The player may choose to be male or female at the start of the game.(for this version of the story, the female protagonist will be used) The protagonist assumes the role of a Dx2 and becomes a member of Liberators. Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, they are a silent protagonist, where their personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. The response options give the impression that they can be very serious or laid-back and witty.

**Shiang Sun** ( **Chalk Eater** ) is a Chinese college student from Shanghai who's studying super computers.He helps the Liberators by hacking and gathering information online. he's a surfing fan and horror flick super nerd (becomes really excited when talking about it.) Thinks Dx2 is “Just like a horror flick!”

**Rika Ryuzouji** ( **Templar Dragon** ) moves at her own pace and speak without reservations. Despite attending an upper-class school, she's a gun nut that loves watching gun videos. She wears her gun holsters on her thighs. She is often misunderstood from her lack of expression. She seems quite quirky, calling the protagonist a good target when she first met them. **Ririn Ueda** ( **Eileen** ) is a High School student whose quirky and playful, but not the brightest egg in the salad. She works part-time at a swimsuit cafe. Likes late night anime, cosplay, and has a girl fetish. Dreams of becoming filthy rich. Popular amateur writer. Not overly fond of fighting. 


	3. Prologue (1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin, Jigen and Goemon are in New York planning a new adventure when Fujiko makes a surprise visit.

_**New York City, USA** _

>Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon sat in their hotel room talking about what they're next heist was going to be when Fujiko came into the room.

 **Fujiko:** _Hi Lupin!_

 **Lupin:** _Fujiko-chan~❤!_

 **Fujiko:** _Planning another heist I see._

 **Jigen:** _Yeah, and you'll have no part in it! I don't feel like being stabbed in the back this time!_

 **Fujiko:** _My~ how rude! But no matter, I'm not staying too long. I'm just here to ask you guys for an favor._

 **Jigen:** _Hmph, why aren't I surprised._

 **Lupin:** _Now, now, no need to be hasty Jigen. So Fujiko, what's the favor?_

 **Fujiko:** _Well you see, I stole this data from an company a few days back that could be worth a lot of money. But I ran into two problems after sealing it._

 **Lupin:** _Oh, and what's that?_

 **Fujiko:** _The first problem is that the data is coded and I need to decrypted it before I can sell it._

 **Lupin:** _I see... What's the second problem?_

 **Fujiko:** _The data, for some reason, needs to be stored onto a smartphone or else I'll lose the data for good. I tried to put it into my phone but there's not enough room for all of it to fit._

 **Lupin:** _I get it now, that's where we come in isn't it? You want us to hold onto different parts of the data on our own phones._

 **Fujiko:** _Just in till I can find someone to decrypted it. I already put part of the data on my phone. So, how about it? I'll even split the money I make with you guys after I sell it as an thank you._

 **Lupin:** _I'm in for it! How about you guys, Jigen, Goemon?_

 **Jigen:** _Well... It doesn't sound to bad I guess..._

 **Goemon:** _But how do we know you wouldn't just run off with all the money, Fujiko?_

 **Fujiko:** _I know better than to do that to you guys, Goemon. So, do we have an deal?_

>Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon look at each other then nodded their heads in agreement. 

>The three of them then handed their phones to Fujiko, who put different parts of the data onto their phones.

 **Fujiko:** _There you go, all done! Now I must be going, I'll see you guys again when I come to collect the data._

>And with that, Fujiko left the hotel room leaving only the three guys.

 **Jigen:** _Geez, I hope I regret this._

 **Lupin:** _Let's not worry about it. For now let's get ready for our heist. Our heist in Tokyo that is._


	4. Prologue (2-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the hideout, (Y/N) reserves a interesting invitation.

_**A week later at the Liberators hideout in Akihabara, Tokyo** _

>You and Shiang had just walked into the hideout when Ririn came running towards you.

 **Ririn:** _(Y/N)! Shiang! I have exciting news for the both of you!_

**Choose what to say**

_Oh no..._

**or**

_Well don't leave us hanging!_

**Chose**

**(Y/N):** _Oh no..._

 **Ririn:** _Oh come on (Y/N), don't be like that._

 **Shiang:** _This is you we're talking about, Ririn._

 **Ririn:** _Hey... just listen will ya. I just won VIP tickets to the new exhibit that's opening in Shinjuku tonight!And you guys get to be two of the three people who get to come with me!_

 **Shiang:** _Now that does sound cool!_

 **Ririn:** _You see._

 **Shiang:** _So, who's the third person coming?_

 **Ririn:** _Our dear Templar Dragon will be joining us, she said she'll met us at the exhbit._

 **Shiang:** _Rika is? I thought she was Airsoft shopping today?_

 **Ririn:** _She was, until I told her who was going to be at the exhibit._

 **Shiang:** _Really, who's that?_

 **Ririn:** _Lupin the 3rd_

**Choose what to say**

_A demon?_

**or**

_A celebrity?_

**Chose**

**(Y/N):** _A celebrity?_

 **Ririn:** _Sort of...._

 **Shiang:** _Isn't he that famous Phantom Thief that's steals stuff from around the world, and is one of Interpol's most wanted criminals?_

 **Ririn:** _Yep, that's the one!_

 **Shiang:** _From what I heard about him is that he's also the grandson of the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin._

 **Ririn:** _Lupin sent a letter to the police this morning saying he was going to steal something from the exhibit tonight!_

 **Shiang:** _But that doesn't sound like the type of person Rika or you would be excited about._

 **Ririn:** _Well it's not Lupin himself Rika is excited for, it's one of his partners named Jigen Daisuke. According to Rika, he's a master marksman and can hit any target no matter how far away it is._

 **Shiang:** _Now that sounds like Rika. And you Ririn, who are you hoping to see?_

 **Ririn:** _Lupin's lady partner, Fujiko Mine. She's such an amazing woman! And there's going to be a free All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet too!_

 **Shiang** (thinking) **:** _(And there's the Ririn we know.)_

 **Ririn:** _So what are we waiting for? Let's go!_

 **Shiang:** _Will it be alright if I met you guys there? There's something I need to do here real quick._

 **Ririn:** _Oh all right, but don't take too long alright! Let's go (Y/N), off to the exhibit!_


End file.
